In the prior art, a data delivery system exists for delivering, by way of a communication network, the detection data of, for example, a position sensor or temperature sensor to data-using terminals that are managed by users of the detection data.
In a data delivery system, detection data by sensors are accumulated in a server that has a data delivery function, and these detection data are then delivered by the server to data-using terminals.
As the data delivery technique in the above-described data delivery system, JP-A-2002-335268 discloses a configuration in which, when there are a large number of data-using terminals, the data delivery process is carried out by distributing the process among a plurality of servers to thereby reduce the processing load placed upon each of servers that has the data delivery function.
Alternatively, JP-A-2003-256310 discloses a configuration in which servers that deliver data are differentiated according to the characteristics of the data that are to be delivered to thereby deliver data by means of servers appropriate to the data that are delivered.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2002-335268
Patent Document 2: JP-A-2003-256310